Snow
by Evilbunny0
Summary: When Gold defeats the Champion it starts snowing -in summer. He barely has time to wonder before he is whisked away to a new world, one that doesn't have pokemon. the Doctor crash lands with Clara on a planet he's never been on before, and Gold, the Doctor, and Clara meet a strange boy that is about to be tested.
1. Chapter 1: Why is it snowing?

"PSYDUCK! Use water sprout!" the yell startled the duck-pokemon into splashing a high pressured beam of water onto the weak Charizard, making it faint.

"CONGRADULATIONS ON DEFEATING THE CHAMPION. DEXHOLDER GOLD!" a voice came out over the speakers to congratulate Gold

"yes, yes, YES! WE DID IT!" Gold rushed over to Psyduck and gave him a hug, and then continued to open each pokeball and hug the pokemon inside, fainted or not. Gold looked out the window in his happiness and was confused.

_Snow in summer? Oh, well, time for that later._ Gold thought before diverting his attention to the former-champion.


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

**Okay, sorry it took me a while to update. But this is the story of the Doctor (from Doctor Who) and how he gets to Outset island, he will meet Gold before Link, and Clara is with him. Takes place after "Cold War"**

**I do NOT own Pokemon, Doctor Who, or the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker.**

"Doctor? Doctor! DOCTOR!" a female voice reached the doctors mind and he sat up,

"Clara? What happened? Why are we in a beach?" the doctor asked his Raven-haired companion

"you were about to fix the thing were the TARDIS would relocate in emergencies, something exploded, we fell out, and the TARDIS vanished. That help?"

"No, no I doesn't, why didn't you remind me to take off the relocation earlier?"

"I did-" Clara shot back before being interrupted by a desperate voice.

"Excuse me, could you tell me which region were in? I defeated the champion, it started SNOWING, and I got caught in the blizzard, and I wake up here and I only have a pichu that I caught yesterday so It is only level 6 and-"

"wait what's a pichu? Your story sounded normal until pichu, you lost me at pichu." The Doctor straightened his bowtie –it had gotten twisted in the sand- while talking. "And what's your name?"

The kid who was talking had a cap on backwards and a bag at his side. And a red and white ball in his hand. "My names Gold, and you really don't know what a pichu is? Their quite popular right now."

"Well my names Clara and this is the Doctor." Clara looked at gold while anticipating his response to the doctor's name.

Gold cocked his head, "Doctor? Like a professor doctor? Doctor Birch? Doctor Oak? Doct-"

"Just the doctor. Please."

Suddenly, the three heard a voice.

"did anyone hear that? What did they say?" Clara asked.

"it sounded like….."

"big brother!" a female voice carried to them.

The Doctor looked up, "someone might be in trouble!" and took off running without looking back.

**Ugh, sorry for the short chapter, I'll mostly be focusing on my Percy Jackson and the Legend of Zelda fanfic, but I thought you guys deserved a chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Who is that?

**Okay, sorry for the slow updates. But anyway, here is chaptah 3! Golds POV.**

Gold started running first, followed by the Doctor and Clara. They rounded a corner and ran into a girl about 8 years old with flowers on her blue sundress.

"Who's in trouble?" Gold asked between gasps.

"Trouble? No-ones in trouble, I'm just looking for my big brother. I bet he forgot" the girl giggled. "By the way, my names Ariel, what's yours?"

"My names Gold and this is the Doctor and Celera? Is that it?"

"Clara" said name corrected. "What's your big brothers name?" she asked Ariel.

"Link, do you want to come to the party?" Ariel invited

"Party? For what?" Clara asked.

"Links BIRTHDAY! He's turning ten! He's turning of age!" the girl quipped.

While the females were talking, the males hung back.

"So what's this Pichu? Show me." The doctor said

In reply Gold took out his only pokeball and let out the pichu, then toke out his pokedex and scanned the mouse Pokémon, who was rubbing it's head against Gold's leg like a cat.

"Pichu, a small electric mouse that evolves into Pikachu. Would you like too give it a nickname?" a computer voice asked.

Gold thought for a bit and said the adorable Pokémon's completely random new nickname. "Mido"

"I'll take you to him, let's go!" Gold and the doctor heard Ariel say.

Suddenly Ariel come up to Gold and grabbed the arm holding the pokeball, and yanked it to lead him. But in the shock Gold lost his grip on the ball, flying, the ball landed on a rock, shattering it into several pieces.

"Oops"

"Pichu?" Mido cocked his head. his pokeball was gone? He wouldn't have go in there? "Pichu!" Mido said again, sounding pleased.

Gold sighed, oh well, he followed Ariel.

**Okay, I updated, **** and I don't know if Red was the champion when Gold beat him, I'm just following the game as I played it.**


End file.
